The Biostatistics Core Component is designed to support the Research Projects and other Core Components of the Ovarian Cancer Program Project with study design and data analysis. The Biostatistics Core represents a highly experienced group of biostatisticians who are familiar with the statistical methods applicable to a wide variety of data sets. They have worked with the investigators of the various Research Projects through their prior participation in the Program Project and in other settings. They have participated in the design of previous gynecologic oncology clinical trials and in research studies including retrospective prognostic factor analyses, epidemiology, and basic research projects involving in vitro and animal models and imaging. Dr. Thaler also serves on the Quality of Life Committee of the Gynecolgical Oncology Group. Thus, the Biostatistics Core will be able to provide all levels of support to the different projects described in this grant application. The Biostatistics faculty participating in the Program Project have the expertise to perform the broad range of statistical services necessary for the wide variety of proposed studies. The biostatisticians will also be available to Program Project investigators running the Core Components to provide statistical advice and support. The members of the Biostatistics Core have full access to the MSKCC Department of Epidemiology and Biostatistics' state-of-the art computing facilities, database management and statistical analysis software to perform all the required functions.